


Posessive

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Darlinggg, i love your imagines! I just adore you, can you please do one with Scott for me? Where he’s whispering those words like “mine” or “beautiful”? I’m so in love with that character, it isn’t realistic.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Posessive

There were a few times one could see and hear the animal in Scott, feel the wolf part of him surfacing. When he was fighting it didn’t surprise you to have him growl and going all loyal dog on everyone in the pack. Every other time in your lives you could just barely see his wolf side, except in bed. It truly surprised you the first time you guys had sex, how much the wolf side of Scott was present. 

Yes, Scott was protective, but when in bed that trait transformed into possessiveness. Not that you minded though, it was kind of a turn-on. 

You were at Scott’s house, so you two could be alone for once, things had quickly become quite heated, and within a few seconds almost all clothes were discharged, and you found yourself on Scott’s bed only in your underwear with him hovering over you. Scott began kissing along your jaw, down your neck, in between your boobs, down your stomach. 

Each and every kiss sending the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy. 

«You’re so beautiful.» He whispered as he kissed the hem of the underwear before pushing them down your legs. At the same time he kicked off his own boxers, you hurrying to get rid of your bra while he rolled on a condom. 

«Mine.» He spoke between gritted teeth, his eyes shifting from his brown colour to red continuously. 

He captured your lips with his again in a heated kiss, one of his hands reaching down in between your legs to guide his member to your entrance. With one thrust he was inside of you, grunting in the process, a low growl sounding from his chest. 

«All mine.» He almost pulled out, before thrusting into you again, deeper this time. His lips trailed kissed on your neck, finding your weak spot and sucking on it, no doubt leaving a mark. 

One of his hands hooked under your knee, guiding it up and placing it over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. He trusted into you again, this time hitting your g-spot, making you moan his name. 

«You’re mine.» He made an inhuman sound, that sounded like a mix between a growl and a moan. Scott started going faster, hitting your g-spot every time. The knot was building in your stomach and you could feel him growing harder inside of you. 

«Scott, I’m-« You didn’t get to finish the sentence as you gripped the sheets in your hands, feeling the knot releasing and the blissful feeling filling you, as your orgasm shook through your body.

Not much after you felt Scott’s member twitch inside of you, and he collapsed on top of you. He pulled out, rolling off the condom and throwing it somewhere besides his bed, rolling off you to lay by your side, pulling you to him by your waist. 

«You’re mine, beautiful.» He whispered in your hear before giving you one last kiss before he fell asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
